


Yes, Sir

by HeWhoIsMany



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, F/M, Mind Transfer, Robot Sex, robotificiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoIsMany/pseuds/HeWhoIsMany
Summary: The good Commander Shepard has been a thorn in the Illusive Man's side for too long, especially in how the galaxy's champion keeps stealing Cerberus's Artificial Intelligence equipment. Maybe it was time the Commander repaid that debt.





	

It was the end of a long day in the war, and Commander Shepard lay down in his bunk. It was the best they could do out here on Tuchanka, considering how far the Normandy was. He'd been injured after deploying the cure, and now he needed time to heal. Time, apparently, he didn't have. Before he could react, a shimmer of light turned from a cloaked soldier into a human man in dark clothing, who pressed some kind of cloth to Shepard's mouth. He struggled for a few seconds, but with his injured back he could barely move, and the world went dark.

 

Light flooded into Shepard's eyes, and he could tell immediately that something was wrong. Despite a quick test of his fingers showing he could move perfectly fine, he couldn't feel a goddamn thing. His eyes were telling him he was in a lab, and that he was the only person in the room. He tried getting up, and despite the fact he couldn't feel the table he had been laying on, he could see his perspective shift as he moved. The only thing he could even remotely feel, if that was even the right word, was that he knew where his body parts where in relation to each other without having to look. It was something he'd had all his life, but now was the first time he'd really taken notice of it, of how valuable that was.

He stepped off the table, and looked around some more. There were pieces of metal and expensive circuitry on nearly every surface, so he reasoned he must be in some kind of mechanical lab. But how did he get here...oh right. The chloroform. Thinking back, the person who kidnapped him had a Cerberus icon on his jacket, which raised the question of why he'd been taken and not just killed.

The Commander walked around the room, taking note that the only door was locked, a right light clearly telling him there was no way he'd be getting through. Then he saw a mirror, and walked over to survey the damage. If Cerberus had him again, he guessed there would have some kind of scars. Shepard saw his reflection, and realized how wrong he was.

Instead of the normal appearance he was used to, a tall strong human male, instead he saw something completely different. He was several inches shorter, and much more thin. His bulky muscles had been replaced with smooth curves, and his broad chest was much less wide, and sported two large breasts. His waist was unbelievably tiny, and led straight into wide hips with a large butt. His crotch was smooth, and his legs were beautifully feminine. His face was cute, attractive really, and his hair was in a bob-cut from the 1950's.

But even the fact he was no longer a man couldn't hold a candle to the fact his skin was a metallic silver, his entire body a construct of machinery. He wasn't human. He wasn't alive. He was an AI. What had Cerberus done?

"What I've done, Shepard, is give humanity an edge in this war." The voice rang out from behind Shepard, and it had the slightly hollow edge that came from a QED. But even with the distortion, it was clear who was talking to him.

Shepard turned around to glare daggers at the Illusive Man, whose image was projected into the room. "You son of a bitch! How could you do this to me?" Despite the anger coursing through him, his voice was sultry and feminine. His cheeks would have been red, if he could actually blush.

The hologram raised an eyebrow at that. "We used cutting edge technology to download your memories and personality into a computer program. Everything you are, everything you were, is now built into that mobile platform."

This was starting to become incredibly frustrating for the Commander. "That's not what I meant, you bastard, and you know it! Why?"

A hollow laugh escaped the Illusive Man's throat. "Well, that's a little more complicated. Since you stole and corrupted my first AI, the crowning achievement from my computer science division, I started work on EVA. While she wasn't as flexible or as intelligent as her predecessor, EVA was able to act and look human enough to work infiltration, and strong enough to defend herself." The slight smile he'd been wearing turned into a bitter frown. "But then you took her from me on Mars, deleted her from the body, and gave it to the traitor." The Illusive Man took a long drag from his cigarette. "We were in trouble. AI are incredibly useful, however you can only create one with a black box, and we only knew of one more that we could get our hands on it. Then I got word you'd been injured on some speck of rock, fighting the Reapers. I saw a chance that couldn't be passed up, and we took it. Using our last black box, we turned your mind into a template for an AI, which is you, SARA."

Shepard didn't even bother responding to the new name directly. "Then what about my body? You killed me, didn't you?" The Illusive Man laughed at that.

"Kill you? Why would we do that? Despite our animosity, you're a valuable resource Shepard, and if what I understand of the next stages of the war is true, you're needed. We used your old body to make this new you, and then sent him back where he had been sleeping. He thought being drugged was a dream, apparently."

The Commander struggled to understand that information. He...wasn't himself anymore? His body was out there, with his squad, fighting the Reapers the same as ever, and he was here, unbeknownst to them? It was enough to make the soldier want to cry, if he still had tear ducts. He sighed, and hung his head low. "What do you want from me, you bastard?" The insult felt tacked on, even as Shepard spoke it.

The hologram inhaled more cigarette smoke, and then responded. "You're going to be my new assistant. You took Miranda, so you'll be taking on her duties. In addition, you will perform other tasks, ones I wouldn't ask any Cerberus member to do, but work quite well as a payment for your previous defiance. The first thing you'll do is you're going to put on this uniform. I don't want you running around naked, like your rogue AI does."

Just as he finished talking, a panel on the side of the wall near him opened to reveal a skin-tight jumpsuit similar to the one Miranda used to wear, except it didn't have the hexagons and was a deep blue. The orange Cerberus logo stood out plainly. Shepard turned and looked at the Illusive Man. "And if I refuse?"

"Then I hope you have a lot of patience. The only way in or out of that room is through the door. The walls and the door itself are several feet thick, even if you were as strong as EVA, which you aren't, you couldn't escape. And that door won't open unless I see you wearing that suit." He paused for a second before adding, "Do you think I'm bluffing?"

As much as Shepard found the idea degrading, he knew the Illusive Man well enough to be certain he wasn't bluffing. He'd happily leave Commander Shepard, trapped in a robot body, stuck in a room for eternity. He walked over to the panel, and removed the suit. He looked around for some sort of zipper, and found one in the back, well hidden. He unzipped the leotard and stepped into in, watching as the uniform hugged his new female robotic body. He adjusted it with his chest, trying to make sure it looked right. He learned early on in military school that if you're going to wear something, you wear it right. He zipped up his suit, and turned to face the Illusive Man. "I'm done, as you can see."

"Well done, SARA." At those words, Shepard felt the first real sensation since he'd been changed, and was overwhelmed by it. Pleasure, raw and thick, suffused every part of his new body. In that moment, he could actually feel, feel through the metal, and it was glorious. By the time the sensations faded, and his mind began to clear, he realized he was lying on the ground, gasping for breath he didn't need. He looked up at the Illusive Man, his question plain in his eyes. "Oh, yes. I'd almost forgotten." The smile he wore showed how much of a lie that was. "As you've noticed, you're normally not equipped with any kind of touch sensors, and lack any way to feel anything. However, there are several set conditions that will turn on your robotic sensors, as well as fill your mind with the most pleasure we're capable of." The smile became a smirk. "I had my scientists base the feeling off of the female orgasm." He took another drag of his cigarette. "One of the triggers is doing something I've asked of you. Now, SARA, I'd like you to say your name."

What Shepard wanted to do was to tell the Illusive Man to go to hell. He wanted to tell him to shove his 'new name' in a black hole, and jump in after it. But that's wouldn't accomplish anything. No matter what happened now, he wasn't really Commander Shepard. He was an AI, a robot. And if obeying the jerk was the only way to feel anything...it was too tempting. "My name is SARA," and no sooner had he finished the last syllable than it happened again. He fell to the floor, legs buckling, and just basked in that glow. It didn't last as long as the first one, but that didn't matter. He was still happy to have felt it at all.

"Good, I'm glad you're willing to work with us, SARA. Now, I'd like you to go to your quarters for now. I'll send someone with more instructions later. Have a good day." The QED turned off, and the door opened. Shepard walked over to the door, and looked around the corner, suspiciously. There was no one there. Instead of any people, it was just a long hall, with a myriad of doors on each side. All the doors had a red marker next to them, every door except the one directly across from him. That one was also open. Shepard sighed at his lack of choices, and moved to the other room, the lab's door shutting behind him. Inside was a very bare-bones living area, just a bunk, a full-length mirror, and a table.

The door shut behind him, and another surge of pleasure hit him, but this time he was ready for it. Instead of falling to ground, he started touching his new body, actually feeling it now, before the feeling subsided. Shepard could really get used to that feeling. He walked over to the mirror, and took another look at this new body. It surprised him that this time, he wasn't as surprised. His female, robotic body dressed in what could best be described as 'vapor ware' didn't make him sigh or shake his head, but more curious.

It was now that the thoughts started coming. Why did he keep referring to himself using male pronouns? By all accounts, he had more in common with EDI than he did any of his other friends, and she preferred to be thought of as female. Shepard decided to try it, just once. She had a hot body. The feelings came back, and she knew why. It was that word, 'she'. Shepard shivered in pleasure. Every time she used that pronoun, a tiny shiver of pleasure went through her. Well, that's it then. She really couldn't think of a reason to keep up the charade of being a guy, so she just admitted it. "I'm a woman." she said, aloud, and the pleasure that shivered though her confirmed it.

Just then, the door opened, and a tall, thin man walked in. She'd never seem him before, but he wore a Cerberus lab uniform, so that was reason enough to distrust him. "Why, hello SARA! It's good to see you up and about," he said, his words wholly convincing her that his cheer was faked. He sounded too genial for his slimy, nervous voice. "The Illusive Man has an assignment for you." Then he unzipped his pants.

"What, are you kidding me?" she asked. There was no way she was going to do anything of that sort with a man. She might be a lady now, but her preferences still leaned towards the fairer sex, dammit. Then again, she began the ponder; this was an order from the Illusive Man's. Compared to the shivers of pleasure she got from thinking of herself as a girl, the tide of endorphin's from following his orders was...indescribable. Could she do it, if just for that?

The Cerberus scientist shook his head and walked over to her. "Conflicted? Let me help you with that." He reached towards her, and groped her right breast. To Shepard's immense shock, the boob indented in the same way a normal woman's breast would, and the spike of pleasure, the feeling of being groped by a man, filled her. "You see, you've really embarrassed the boss over the years. So he thought: what better way to get payback then break you into a whore?"

She tried to fight it. Shepard wasn't a whore, she reminded herself. Just because she was a woman didn't mean...and that thought evaporated as she felt him start to stroke her crotch. Her metal vagina started sending waves of pleasure to her digital brain. Screw resistance, she thought in her addled state. This was niiiiiiiiiice.

He smiled at the expression she must have been making, and pulled his fully erect penis out of his pants. Shepard looked at the phallus, and thought she was probably supposed to be disgusted, but wasn't. She had an order to fulfill. Shepard sucked the man off, happily, and let him release his sperm all of her metallic face. The orgasmic pleasure she felt from fulfilling the order was just what she wanted, what she needed.

"What's your name, slut?" the scientist asked.

"SARA."

 

It was nearly two months later, and Sarah stood at the Illusive Man's right hand. Since that fateful first day, she'd thrown herself headlong into her duties; whether they be helping keep track of information, organizing troop forces, or helping the higher up operatives release some tension. The unnatural flood of pleasure had lessened over time, but the ability to feel she kept from doing her job gave her enough pleasure. The sex was great, and her job was interesting. She was doing great work, securing humanity's future. Some small part of her was sad that this had happened, that she'd been born from the terrorist Commander Shepard, but his memories and experience was part of why she was so invaluable. Life was good.


End file.
